The project will produce a state-of-the-art report on the significant contributions, open problems, and likely future directions of mathematical sciences research and methods applied to problems in molecular biology, especially recent intensive work in the areas of genome and protein structure research. This area of cross-disciplinary research involves mathematics and statistics research, and includes both theory and computational methods. The objectives of the report are: (1) to make this work known and accessible to a broad class of mathematical scientists (particularly graduate students and new Ph.D.s) for the purpose of increasing the participation of mathematical scientists in this area of research, (2) to create a useful reference to this work for biologists, and (3) to make the fruits of this collaboration more broadly known and appreciated in scientific communities. The report is being prepared by an interdisciplinary steering committee of the National Academy of Sciences/National Research Council. The report will be distributed to federal agencies, professional societies, research departments and selected individual researchers and research departments and groups in the biological, mathematical, and computer sciences. Research departments receiving the report and researchers participating in the symposia and discussions related to this report will be encouraged to bring the results to the attention of graduate faculty and students to further interdisciplinary research involving the mathematical sciences, both within and beyond biology.